1. Technical Field
The present teaching relates to methods, systems and programming for data processing. Particularly, the present teaching is directed to methods, systems, and programming for managing system logging.
2. Background
In a software system running in production, the system may experience periodic problems. When a problem is observed, one often has to look into the system log to debug the cause of the problem. However, in most production systems, log levels are set at FATAL/ERROR/WARNING, with some systems that include additional information. But generally systems in production would not be set to a DEBUG level, which is the most detailed method for debugging a system. Most systems do not enable DEBUG mode due to the fact that logging at such a level is extremely expensive, utilizes a vast amount of system resources and significantly reduces the system performance.
A common practice is to raise the log level to DEBUG temporarily on those servers or platforms that experience a problem. However, many system problems are not easily replicated and hence such methods are not effective at catching system problems. Current methods of logging system problems in production mode are inadequate. Therefore there is a technical need to enable the logging of enough DEBUG information in production systems that would allow one to debug issues when the problems are encountered in a running production system without significantly decreasing the performance of the system. What is desired therefore is a solution that allows for precise and efficient debugging of technical problems in production systems without having to run DEBUG mode continuously.